


A Toast to Cold, Hard Facts

by only_more_love



Series: Refuge [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Challenge Response, Established Relationship, Fluff, Inspired by Poetry, M/M, POV Steve Rogers, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23511391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/only_more_love/pseuds/only_more_love
Summary: The world is brutal and coarse, but...A response poem written for Lights on Park Avenue Round 8, in response to the prompt that's Anna Akhmatova's"Last Toast."
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Refuge [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1289831
Comments: 10
Kudos: 20
Collections: Lights on Park Ave





	A Toast to Cold, Hard Facts

Fact: the world is brutal and coarse.

H

o

m

e  
  
has four letters;

so does your name:  
  
T 

o 

n 

y

Coincidence?

My hand dwarfs yours,

but my entire world sits 

in the pale, upturned curve

of your open palm  
  
  


that catches cool-silk rain

and flicks it at my laughing face, 

a benediction in every translucent drop.  
  
  
  
If God won’t save us,

we’ll do it ourselves, 

the sleep-soft sweep of your breath 

on my neck every night fact enough

to serve as the bedrock of a life.

Mine.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. 💗 Hope you're all healthy and safe.
> 
> This is also [posted on Tumblr.](https://onlymorelove.tumblr.com/post/614656273550655488/for-lightsonparkave-round-8-in-response-to-this%22)


End file.
